Pants On Fire
by xoxo Juniebug
Summary: A romantic comedy of two stubborn teenagers who can't look up and smell the roses. Takumi


**digimon & characters** **© toei & bandai  
plot** **© me.**

**i need to stop coming up with ideas for stories when i've got more than five unfinished ones. yet, i cant help it. i love my ideas haha.  
**

**Pants on Fire  
Chapter 1:  
Visitor**

Takuya Kanbara was walking slowly down his street, kicking at a pebble. His head was bent down because he was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt a dull pain on his head. Takuya screamed and fell to the hard pavement below.

"Look where you're going." Kouji Minamoto's voice came from high above. His head was poking out of his bedroom window, and the hint of a smile was on his lips. Meanwhile, the soccer ball he had thrown at Takuya came to rest in the grass at Takuya's feet.

Takuya quickly got back to his feet and glared at his best friend. "What the hell was that for, Kouji? I could've died, you know," he shouted.

"Your mom just called me to ask where you were. I told her I didn't know and she started freaking out. As soon as I put the phone down I saw you walking up the street. Good timing." Takuya just scowled and rubbed his head. "Stop with that face. Don't you headbutt soccer balls all the time?"

"Not when they fall from 50 feet above my head! Jerk, that really hur-- hey!" Takuya realized that Kouji had already closed his window. Takuya raised his middle finger to the Minamoto home and began walking back to his house, abandoning Kouji's soccer ball in the street. Ten feet away, he had a change of heart, walked back to the house, picked up the soccer ball, and left it on the front porch.

"You're late! You're gonna be in so much trouble," Shinya chirped happily when he opened the door for Takuya fifteen minutes later.

Takuya ignored him and kicked off his shoes. It wasn't big news that Shinya had a sadistic streak.

Then Takuya noticed that the house smelled like visitors. Pleasant smells of his mother's delicious food wafted from the kitchen. However, before he could act upon his rumbling stomach, Mrs. Kanbara appeared out of the dining room brandishing a steaming Mac-and-Cheese-covered spatula.

"Where have you been, young man?! You're late! Get up to your room and dress your butt in a tux, because we have important visitors!" Mrs. Kanbara hissed. The steaming mac-and-cheese came awfully close to Takuya's face as she said this.

"But--"

"No buts. Get your tush up there this instant or no dinner!"

Takuya groaned softly to himself, turned around, and trudged upstairs to his room. By the time he came out of his room again, he could hear the rest of his family and the unknown visitors talking and eating in the dining room. Feeling slightly offended that they had started dinner without him, he sent his hand through his unruly dark brown hair to make it even more messy. When he entered the dining room, the first thing his eyes saw were a pair of familiar green eyes. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he halted in his tracks.

"And this is our eldest son, Takuya," Mr. Kanbara said proudly, standing up and putting his hand on Takuya's back. "Son, meet the Orimotos: Mr and Mrs. Orimoto, and their beautiful daughter, Izumi."

Inside his head, Takuya screamed.

***

"Anyway, I'm surprised our parents didn't know each other even after all this time--"

"Stop it," Takuya interrupted, scooting his body further away from Izumi. Now he was at the headrest of the bed while Izumi was lying belly-down near the middle.

"Stop what?" she said innocently.

"You know what," Takuya said awkwardly.

"No I don't," Izumi retorted stubbornly.

"Stop coming closer to me when I obviously don't like it," Takuya said, finally.

Izumi looked at him with hurt eyes. After dinner was over, their parents had banished Takuya, Izumi, and Shinya to Takuya's room to watch TV so they could talk business without getting interrupted. So far, Shinya was the only one interested in watching TV. Well Takuya would've been interested too, if Izumi wasn't out to make his life as miserable as possible.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to watch TV here," Shinya grumbled from the floor.

"Why are you acting like this? You haven't spoken to me all summer. I don't understand why," Izumi whispered.

"You know why," Takuya said after a moment, before snickering to himself.

"That's not funny... well maybe it is a little. But trust me, the _whole _situation is NOT funny. I missed you, Takuya," Izumi said sadly. It was true. She had missed him. "You always used to find a way to make me laugh even when I was trying my hardest not to."

Takuya crossed his arms. "I'm surprised that you were even thinking of me. You had Takeru Takaishi to keep your company all summer."

Izumi gasped audibly. "Is that what this is about?"

Takuya, having just realized what he said, put a hand to his mouth and tried to scoot further away from Izumi on his bed, but the bedrest jammed into his back. He couldn't move anymore. He started to blush at Izumi's uncontrollable laughter. Her hand was covering her mouth and her cheeks were flushed red.

"Um. I lied," Takuya said finally.

Izumi giggled harder.

"Stop laughing and tell me what's so funny," he demanded.

"I always knew you were the type of person who gets jealous," Izumi said with a smile.

"No I--" Takuya stopped. He was so busted. Izumi's smile got wider.

"You were jealous... don't defend it. I think it's cute," Izumi said seductively.

"Cute?" Takuya wrinkled his nose at the term.

Izumi looked at him. Her wide smile faded into a small, reflective one. She had never seen Takuya in a tuxedo before. He looked nice. Really nice. When he noticed she was looking at him, he reached up and loosened his tie a little.

"Sure," Izumi said, scooting closer to the flustered brunette. Takuya was trapped. "You look nice in that tux," she whispered.

Takuya blushed at the way Izumi was looking at him. In no time, Izumi was resting against him and her smiling lips were brushing lightly against his lips. Without thinking, Takuya pushed his lips more firmly against hers and moved his hand into her hair. Izumi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. When Izumi began to kiss his sensitive neck, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What is wrong with you! You have a boyfriend!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Damn straight you don't know what you were thinking!" Takuya shouted.

Izumi sniffled. She bent her head and wiped a tear away with her arm. She wasn't going to let Takuya see her cry if she could help it. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Most likely," Takuya said emotionlessly. Izumi slapped him and pinched his leg.

"Ow! Dammit, what was that for? Crazy girl," Takuya yelled, as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"You know what!" Izumi said indignantly. She got up from the bed and smoothed her hair and her dress. Takuya's cheek hurt too bad for him to appreciate the irony of what she had just said.

Shinya was still watching TV on the floor. As Izumi tried to walk out of the room, she tripped over his legs and fell on her face. It completely ruined the mood. Takuya bit the inside of his mouth. The part of him that was still friendly with Izumi wanted to crack up like a demented hyena.

"...this is awkward," Shinya commented.

Izumi didn't miss a beat. She got up and slammed the door on the way out.

"Tough luck" Shinya said with an undertone of a laugh in his voice.

"I know right? My life sucks so much it's not even funny anymore" Takuya groaned, covered his face with his hands, and lay down face-up on his bed.

"Sadly, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about her."

Takuya sat up and gave his brother an 'are you insane?' sort of look.

"You're my brother, Shinya. News flash, you're supposed to be on my side," Takuya almost-whined.

"Yes, but telling her you hated her was a little much, don't you think? Girls don't like to feel hated. Well...that's what TV always says," Shinya replied with an sagely air that surpassed his physical age of 15 years. "I don't know why you hate her, and I'm not even sure who 'Takeru' is, but I know that you just fucked up. She probably thinks you're the biggest prick in Japan, right now."

Takuya opened his mouth to say a defensive retort. He realized his brother's words were probably right.

"I'm a moron," he groaned.

Shinya smiled to himself as he sat back down and turned to face the TV.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 15 years," he said facetiously.

Takuya reached over the bed and hit his brother with a pillow.

"Kidding... I was just kidding...!" Shinya said in an annoyed tone, but Takuya kept thwacking him until he left.

Then, Takuya got out of bed to change out of his tuxedo. By the time he was in his PJs, he heard his parents saying good bye to the Orimotos through his closed door. Feeling curious - and feeling a little sick at himself at the same time - he cracked open the door. Crouching so he was on all fours so he wouldn't be seen, he looked out over the balcony. His dad must have done a good business, because all the parents looked happy. Izumi just looked pissed. She was staring straght ahead and didn't even crack a smile when Mr. Kanbara called her "gorgeous" for the hundredth time.

Takuya touched his lips with a confused expression on his face as he watched her. _Wierd, crazy girl. _After a few moments, he quietly shut his door and went to bed.

****

Later that night, Izumi was getting into her bed when she noticed a green piece of paper on her dresser. She picked it up and stared at it for a second before shredding it into tiny pieces. She flung the pieces into the air. She turned off the light and got into bed before she could see all of the pieces land on the floor.

**a/n: sorry it's really short. next one is longer. review!  
****off topic: the new site layout is so freaking confusing and i hate it. there wasn't even anything wrong with the old one. what do you think of it?**


End file.
